


Kryptonite

by DeannaW98



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11426571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeannaW98/pseuds/DeannaW98
Summary: Se debían la vida por tantas ocasiones que habían perdido la cuenta, porque los dos sabían que aun sin deuda de por medio ellos se lanzarían sin pensar en búsqueda del otro y nada los detendría.





	Kryptonite

Steve había tenido misiones en suficientes partes del globo como para poder decir que conocía el crudo mundo y no ser altanero. Habia visto la muerte posarse frente a él y retarlo a dejarse llevar o pelear con ella, Steve nunca habia dado tregua a pesar de la tentadora oferta. 

Steve era un hombre de ideales formado para ser lo que el mundo esperaba de él, no se dejaba amedrentar por la adversidad, tenía un deber para con su pais y su gente, esa era su más grande motivación. Hasta aquel fatídico día en que recordó que era humano, que no era una máquina y que lo que recorría sus venas era sangre no aceite de motor. El sonido claro y certero de una bala atravesando la carne se escuchó de fondo en el teléfono, fue un instante eterno que debilito su espíritu y desestabilizo sus piernas.

Su padre estaba muerto, su inspiración, motor y motivo ya no estaban. Ese pilar que le recordaba que la vida aún existía fuera del campo militar, se había desvanecido de este mundo, todo por culpa de un desgraciado que Steve se aseguraría pagaría las consecuencias.

Viendo por la ventana del avión que lo regresaba a “casa” Steve se dejó ir, absorto en memorias, en viajes que él pensó contarle algún día a su padre, en palabras de orgullo que no volvería a escuchar. 

Steve sentía la impotencia apoderándose de él, había aprendido a no culparse de situaciones donde las circunstancias hacían todo incontrolable, pero aun así no podía evitar que los “hubiera…” rondaran sin rumbo por su mente. No habia nada que él hubiera podido hacer, sin embargo sentía que pudo haber hecho mucho y no hiso nada.

Miro su casa vacía, esperando ingenuamente que todo fuera un sueño y que la voz de su padre y su hermana lo sacaran de tanto dolor. En la cochera había una vieja caja de herramientas llena de cosas de su padre así como pistas sobre el caso de asesinato de su madre, su padre fue un gran policía siempre cumpliendo con su deber…hasta el último momento.

“Comandante McGarrett le tengo una propuesta” le había dicho la gobernadora, Steve no quería, no ahora, no quería pensar en más guerra, él solo quería llorar a su padre y dejar que todo lo que tenía dentro de sí por fin saliera antes de que terminara por consumirlo. 

Pero el mundo no parecía querer apoyar a Mcgarret, prefería poner su mundo de cabeza, o eso parecía, Steve no lo sabía pero el mundo le había regalado un ancla para estabilizarse porque el camino que estaba por recorrer estaba lleno de aguas turbulentas.

— ¡Detective Daniel Williams, manos arriba! — el rubio frente a él, se iba a convertir sin saberlo en la muy necesaria cuerda de seguridad de un hombre que no temía a la muerte “hasta ahora”

ѻ ~ ѻ ~ ѻ

Danny Williams eran hueso duro de roer, lleno de quejas y gritos, Steve descubrió eso tan pronto le ofreció (obligo) a trabaja con él. Danny era todo lo que Steve evitaba en una persona, era negativo, pesimista y lleno de remordimientos, pero algo en el atraía al comandante a querer saber todo sobre es hombre que parecía tan claro como el agua, pero estaba lleno de secretos que Steve de una manera u otra iba a desentrañar.

A Steve le gustaba Daniel “Danno” Williams como su compañero y ni siquiera el sabia porque, pero ese hombre con su constante parloteo y reclamos le brindaba una extraña calma, una rutina fácil a la que se había acostumbrado con demasiada disposición para su gusto.

Incluso a Steve le sorprendía lo fácil que parecía no ver los limites en una situación, pero lo que más le sorprendía era que Danny aun con sus quejas y miedos no dudara en acompañarlo, Steve estaba hecho para la guerra, conocía sus capacidades y sabía que podía superar la norma fácilmente, Danny no, el rubio no estaba hecho para los riesgos a lo que el comandante se sometía y aun así siempre estaba a su lado, recordándole que no era de acero.

Steve lo veía a su lado renuente a dejarlo solo, era asombroso nunca había visto tanta lealtad en un hombre que no tenía razón para darla. Steve era un soldado conocía el sacrificio y la lealtad ciega a la causa, había tenido la vida de decenas de hombres en su manos devotos a su palabra, dispuestos a morir por su país, sin embargo el caso de Danny era distinto, el detective no estaba siendo fiel a su labor, Danny estaba siendo leal a Steve, estaba poniendo su vida en manos de Steve y el comandante nunca había sentido tanto miedo antes, por primera vez no quería poner a uno de su hombres al frente ni siquiera por un bien mayor.

Steve se prometió que mientras el pudiera protegería a Danny, con su vida si era necesario. Danny se habia vuelto muy importante para Steve y ni siquiera el conocía la razón de aquello, pero haría lo posible mientras él estuviera vivo para mantener a Williams a salvo. No sabía de donde salía esa necesidad de saber que Danny estaba a su lado, que el rubio estaba bien, su cercanía le daba paz, mucha más de la que las palabras conciliadoras y las caricias de Catherine le dieron alguna vez.

Era su voz contando anécdotas sobre su hija sonriendo a los recuerdos, su boca soltando quejas, era su calor, era su sonrisa, era todo en él, tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, esta atracción lo mantenía cuerdo y a la vez lo enloquecía. El detective de Jersey se habia convertido en una debilidad y una fortaleza para su corazón apasionado.

Danny lo había encarado muchas veces, si Steve quería conocer los secretos del rubio detective, este también quería conocerlos los secretos que cargaba el comandante. Los sentimientos le parecían a Steve una debilidad, pero en Danny lucían como lo que en realidad eran, un motor de acción. Era la debilidad que lo hacía fuerte, Steve no lo entendía, pero lo quería, quería que Danny lo conociera, quería que los secretos y emociones se mezclaran y los movieran a los dos, que de alguna manera se pertenecieran a través de la complicidad, ¡oh, Steve lo deseaba tanto!

ѻ ~ ѻ ~ ѻ

Danny no entendía que lo empujaba a hacer tantas locuras por salvar al trasero presumido de Steve Mcgarrett, sin embargo era algo involuntario su cuerpo respondía a Mcgarrett como una alarma, no pensaba en lo que hacía hasta que no se aseguraba de que ese SuperSEAL suicida estaba a salvo. Que estaba a salvo y se sentía palpable a su lado, sentirlo vivo era lo importante.

Era su arrogante sonrisa, era su confianza sencilla, eran sus ojos de cachorro apaleado, era que lo viera como un objeto preciado, Daniel no lo sabía, pero sabía que haría cualquier cosa por ese demente condecorado inclusive ir a la guerra si era necesario.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba por hacerlo sentir así, tan indefenso. Steve pasaba por encima de las sonrisas falsas y las palabras amables, lo llevaba al límite y lo cabreaba hasta que gritaba aquello que tanto lo molestaba, después solo le sonreía complacido el bastardo y el entendía lo que había hecho, sentía como un peso dentro de él se hacía más ligero.  
Steve se metía en su piel, dejaba marcas internas imposibles de borrar, no sanaba heridas o rellenaba huecos, no remplazaba cosas dentro de él, el comandante agregaba cosas nuevas, admiraba y apreciaba las heridas, le daba un nuevo significado a los callejones que cubrían su enredada mente. El comandante reparaba lento pero seguro caminos abandonados y colocaba luces en lugares olvidados, Steve estaba ampliando su enclaustrada mente y le estaba ayudando a respirar.

Era tonto pensarlo, pero por un loco momento Danny llego a considerar que Steve enserio venía de Krypton, era imposible que un hombre sobreviviera a tanto y aun así siguiera sonriendo como estúpido cada que le hacía una travesura a su compañero. Le revolvía el estómago a Danny, pensar que un día esa luz ya no brillaría y que Steve ya no le sonreiría con tanta familiaridad o peor que Steve ya ni siquiera estaría con él. Nunca se había sentido así de dependiente de alguien, ese sentimiento le aterraba.

Todos parecían estar seguros de que Steve estaba hecho de acero, que era a prueba de balas, pero él sabía que no era así, tanta carga en la espalda de una sola persona algún día terminaría por romperlo, pero Danny no iba a permitirlo. Si Steve no se preocupaba por sí mismo, él lo haría, mientras el pudiera nunca dejaría que un villano le disparara kryptonita a Superman.

ѻ ~ ѻ ~ ѻ

“Él sabe” pensó Steve, el detective de Jersey lo sabía. Sabía que Steve movería mar y tierra si él lo necesitaba, el rubio tramposo conocía el control que tenía sobre el SEAL, y aun conociendo ese poder, nunca se aprovechó de él. Era un superhombre a su completa disposición y el detective aun lo trataba como una caja de cristal, con el cuidado y amor que Steve no recordaba haber sentido. Steve también lo sabía, detrás de esa perorata de odio y constante reclamo se escondía la preocupación de que el comandante hiciera una locura que esta vez sí le pasaría factura. Sus palabras eran vacías y triviales, pero Steve veía en sus ojos la correspondencia, los dos lo sabían. 

Se debían la vida por tantas ocasiones que habían perdido la cuenta, porque los dos sabían que aun sin deuda de por medio ellos se lanzarían sin pensar en búsqueda del otro y nada los detendría.

Lo que sentían el uno por el otro era demasiado fuerte para ser amistad, ellos lo sabían, pero también sabían que nunca podrían cruzar esa línea, porque el miedo era más fuerte que el deseo. Sin embargo eso no los detuvo de jugar en esa delgada línea que se desdibujaba con cada paso. Esos acercamientos casuales, las sonrisas de complicidad se volvieron gestos necesarios, sin ellos los dos sabían que explotarían tarde o temprano. 

— Te amo amigo — Steve decía esas palabras cargadas de emoción, esperando impaciente la respuesta.

— Yo también te amo — Danny sonreía complacido, intentado contenerse a sí mismo.

Quienes los observaban solo pensaban que tenían una amistad demasiado estrecha, pero quienes los conocían sabían que esos “Te amo” los decían con el alma, con el corazón frenético fuera del cuerpo. 

Esos dos tontos sabían que se amaban con locura y les bastaba estar cerca del otro para estar tranquilos. Eran el Superman personal de cada uno y al mismo tiempo su kryptonita.


End file.
